Aurore l'enfant martyre version HP
by AnGeLbLuE
Summary: Ceci est l'hisoire de Aurore l'enfant martyre raconter avec les personnages d'Harry Potter. Pour plus de détails allez voir à l'intérieur.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER LA FIC !**

Boujour tout le monde, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de commencer a écrire une nouvelle fic. Oui, je sais, j'en ai déjà plusieurs en cours, mais disons que pour le moment l'inspiration, pour ces fics là, est parti en voyage ! Je tiens vraiment à ce que vous lisiez ce mot avant de commencer à lire l'histoire car elle ne saura pas facile à lire.

Ma fic portera sur un sujet qui m'a particulièrement touché, mais qui est très difficile à aborder. Si vous êtes natif du Québec, il est fort probable que vous connaissiez l'histoire que je m'apprête à raconter mais en utilisant les personnages d'Harry Potter, je parle de l'histoire d'Aurore Gagnon. Pour ceux qui ne connaisse pas, Aurore Gagnon est une petite fille qui vivait au début des années 1900, dans un petit village appelé St-Philomène de Fortierville au Québec. Aurore est une enfant martyre, elle a été battu pendant plus d'un an pour finalament mourir de ses blessures en février 1920, elle était alors agée de 10 ans.

Un film a été fait sur sa vie en 1952 et un autre vient à peine de sortir en salle. Quand je suis allée le voir j'en ai été profondément boulversé, car cette histoire est une histoire vrai. J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic pour rendre hommage à cette enfant qui ne méritait toutes les souffrances qu'elle a dut endurer. Je tiens à préciser que je n'écris pas cette fic pour le plaisir, mais pour faire passer un message. Ceci c'est passé en 1900, mais encore aujourd'hui des enfants vivent ce que Aurore a vécu. Alors si vous en sentez le courage, vous pouvez lire cette histoire et je vous encourage fortement à le faire. Par contre, je ne vous oblige à rien parce que je sais très bien que cette histoire est dure et c'est sur à 100 qu'il n'y aura pas de happy end car je veux vraiment rester fidèle à la vraie histoire d'Aurore.

CETTE HISTOIRE VA ETRE TRÈS VIOLENTE ALORS ÂMES SENSIBLE S'ABSTENIR !

Les premiers chapitres ne seront pas violent car je veux vraiment faire aller ma fic lentement pour que tout le monde puisse bien comprendre la situation de l'époque et aussi je ne veux absolument pas faire de la violence gratuite, donc ne vous attendez pas à seulement avoir des scènes de violence. Je vais essayer le plus possible de baser cette fic sur les sentiments des personnages.

Pour vous mettre au peu en situation voici la présentation des personnages, plusieurs d'entre eux ont, dans les romans de J.K Rowling, aucuns liens de parenté mais pour les besoins de l'histoire ils en auront.

Aurore Gagnon : Hermione Granger

Télesphore Gagnon (père d'Aurore) : James Potter

Marie-Anne Caron (mère biologique d'Aurore) : Lily Potter

Marie-Anne Houde(belle-mère d'Aurore) : Bellatrix Lestrange

Marie-Ange Gagnon (sœur aînée d'Aurore) : Lavande Brown

Père de Marie-Anne Caron : Albus Dumbledore

Mère de Marie-Anne Caron : Minerva McGonagall

Jeune frère d'Aurore : Harry Potter

Jeune sœur d'Aurore : Luna Lovegood

Demi-frère d'Aurore : Drago Malefoy

Le curé du village : Severus Rogue

Le juge de paix du village : Arthur Weasley

Pour le moment je pense que c'est pas mal ça, mais si je me rend compte au cours de l'histoire qui manque des persos importants, je vous le ferai savoir ! Bon maintenant place à l'histoire !


	2. Chapter 2

Cette histoire à commencer en 1906, en ce beau jour de printemps. James Potter et Lily Evans attendait ce jour avec impatience. Pourquoi me direz-vous ? Eh bien aujourd'hui ils unissaient leurs vies dans les liens sacrés du mariage. Tout le village était présent car c'était vraiment un événement unique ! Peu de gens aurait cru voir un jour James Potter se marier. Pas qu'il était laid, loin de là, mais c'était un homme pour qui le travail passait avant tout et qui ne donnait pas son cœur facilement. Mais aucun homme n'est de glace et la jolie Lily avait réussit à trouver son cœur.

Lily Evans était réputée pour être la plus jolie fille du village. Un ange, disait les villageois. Bien sûr une beauté pareil attirait la jalousie, mais elle ne s'en préoccupait guère. Fille de bonne famille, douce, attentive, les hommes la considéraient comme un très bon partie. Tout les deux formaient le couple parfait.

La cérémonie commença, James, vêtu de ses plus beaux habits, attendait avec impatience de voir sa belle et lorsqu'il la vit, il sut qu'il avait fais le bon choix. Plus que jamais Lily avait l'air d'un ange. Elle était habillée d'une magnifique robe blanche , un voile et quelques petites fleurs ornaient ses cheveux aubrun. Elle avancait lentement vers l'autel de cette démarche remplie de grâce qui la caractérisait.

La cérémonie passa très rapidement pour les deux époux ainsi que la réception. Le soir arriva, ainsi que la nuit de noce. C'est comme cela que neuf mois plus tard naquit leur premier enfant, une petite fille qu'ils nommèrent Lavande.

En mai 1909, ce fut au tour de leur deuxième enfant de voir le jour, une autre fille qu'ils appelèrent Hermione. Après ce fut le tour à un petit garçon de naître. Le premier garçon qu'ils avaient, James était aux anges! Ce petit bout d'homme se fit appelé Harry. Le dernier enfant, enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient, fut une charmante petite fille.

Les années passèrent et du haut de c'est six ans Hermione était rendu vraiment jolie. Mignonne comme tout, elle ressemblait énormement à sa mère. Le même visage avec ses petites pomettes hautes, le même sourire, les mêmes yeux verts, bref, un vrai petit ange. Chaque jour, en compagnie de sa mère, elle se rendait à l'église pour prier Sainte-Philomène et c'est ce qu'elle fit aujourd'hui.

- Maman, c'est qui la madame qu'on prit tout le temps ?

- C'est Saint-Philomène mon cœur.

- Elle est belle.

- Oui, est-ce que tu sais pouquoi c'est une sainte ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Parce que, selon la légende, Philomène était très belle, tout les hommes voulaient la marier, mais elle, elle avait décidé de donner sa vie à Dieu. Un jour, un prince la demanda en mariage, mais elle lui répondit non, comme à tout les hommes avant lui. Le prince, par contre, n'accepta pas son refus et la fit enfermer en prison. Chaque jour, il la faisait battre dans l'espoir qu'elle change d'avis et finisse par l'épouser, mais Philomène était fidèle à Dieu et ne changea pas d'avis. Voyant cela, le prince la fit décapiter. Après ça, Dieu décida de garder Philomène près de lui et d'en faire une sainte. On dit que Dieu peut rien lui refuser, c'est pour cela que quand on veut quelque chose fort fort fort, on demande à Sainte-Philomène.

Après cela, Hermione et sa mère, allumèrent chacune un lampion pour Sainte-Philomène, en priant ardement pour que leurs souhaits soit entendu. Elles rentrèremt à la maison en cueillant des fleurs. Elles étaient presque arrivées, lorsqu'elles virent Harry arriver en courant vers elles.

- Hermione, Hermione! Viens voir ce que papa à fait !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

- Allez ! Viens !

Les deux enfants rentrèrent à la maison en courant sous le rire de leur mère. Arriver là-bas, Hermione découvrit de quoi parlait son jeune frère. Son père avait fabriqué un magnifique miroir. Ses autres sœurs étaient toutes devant celui-ci pour s'admirer et Harry alla les rejoindre, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait quelque chose d'aussi merveilleux à la maison.

- Hermione, lui dit son père, tu ne viens pas voir.

- Je sais déjà à quoi je ressembles, pas besoin de venir me regarder dans la glace.

Sur ces paroles, elle s'assit à la table et commença à séparer ses fleurs. Lorsque sa mère arriva quelques minutes plus tard et lui demanda pourquoi elle séparait toutes les fleurs, Hermione lui répondit le plus simplement du monde que si elle laissait toutes les fleurs ensembles, on remarquerais seulement le bouquet et non les fleurs. C'est comme cela que ce passait la majorité des journées de la famille Potter.

Un jour, la charmante petite famille, alla rendre visite au cousin de James, Sirius. Sirius avait besoin de son cousin pour réparer sa grange. Étant très malade il ne pouvait pas le faire lui-même. C'est donc comme cela qu'ils rencontrèrent sa femme. Bellatrix était une femme très séduisante, qui à première vue avait l'air très gentille, mais pas pour Lily, cette femme ne la mettait pas en confiance.

- Boujour, regardez-moi ça si c'est pas de la belle visite, dit Bellatrix, et toi tu dois être Lily, ouin, il y en a qui sont vraiment choyés par la nature. On dirais un ange… et ces charmants enfants que voilà je suppose que se sont les votres.

- Oui, c'est ça tout à fait.

- Allez, les enfants allez jouer !

- Vous ne croyez pas que…

- Non, où voulez-vous qu'ils aillent, c'est très sécuritaire.

L'après-midi passa rapidement, Jame répara la grange et les enfants s'amusèrent. Voulant absolument les remercier, Bellatrix les invita à souper. Pendant le repas, Lily se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre et ce qu'elle vit lui retourna le cœur. Un enfant, qui devait être à Sirius et Bellatrix vu la ressemblance, était enfermé dans la grange. Par un trou dans le mur les autres enfants lui donnaient de la nourriture. Le visage de ce petit garçon était marqué de souffrance. L'hôtesse surgit alors derrière la pauvre Lily la faisant sursautée.

- Oh ne vous inquiètez pas pour lui ! Il a été très vilain et j'ai dû le punir, de plus il adore dormir dans la grange, dit-elle en ramenant Lily à sa place, maintenant allez mange ça va être froid !

Plus tard dans la soirée, ils rentrèrent chez eux. Après avoir couché les enfants, Lily traina son mari dans la cuisine pour avoir une petite discussion. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait vu, mais malheureusement pour elle, son mari lui répondit que les gens élevaient leurs enfants comme ils le voulaient et qu'ils n'avaient pas à intervenir.

L'hiver arriva, mais elle apporta avec elle la maladie. Lily tomba malade, mais beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Tout le monde le sait en hiver il est normal d'être un peu malade, seulement un peu. La jeune femme,elle, toussait en s'en arracher les poumons. Inquiet pour elle, James appela un medecin. Celui-ci déclara qu'il valait beaucoup mieux amener sa femme à l'hopital de Londres car il craignait fortement qu'elle soit atteinte de la tuberculose. C'est donc avec beaucoup de réticence qu'il accepta de conduire sa femme là-bas. Ne pouvant s'occuper de ses enfants et travailler en même temps, il alla porter ses enfants chez différents membres de la famille.

Cette situation dura jusqu'à la mort mystérieuse de Sirius. Après son décès, sa femme alla habiter chez James pour pouvoir le soutenir, disait-elle, mais aujourd'hui nous savons que c'est pour une toute autre raison…

À suivre…

J'espère que vous avez appréciez ! Pour le moment l'histoire n'est pas réellement commencer, mais c'est vraiment indispensable d'y aller doucement sans précipiter les choses ! REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

Fin du dernier chapitre :

Cette situation dura jusqu'à la mort mystérieuse de Sirius. Après son décès, sa femme alla habiter chez James pour pouvoir le soutenir, disait-elle, mais aujourd'hui nous savons que c'est pour une toute autre raison…

- Papa, maman, est-ce que Bellatrix vit dans ma maison ?

- Bien sur que non ma chérie, lui répondit sa mère, elle vient juste une fois de temps en temps pour aider James…

- Dites-moi la vérité ! Je sais qu'elle habite dans ma maison, elle est venue et elle me l'a dit.

- Oui, elle habite dans ta maison, mais c'est juste pour aider James elle…

- C'est ça ! Mon mari accepte de s'occuper d'elle et de ses enfants alors que les siens sont un peu partout dans la famille.

- Lily, calme-toi, lui ordonna son père, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver…

- Tu comprends pas papa, cette femme là est démoniaque, je veux pas qu'elle s'approche de ma maison, JE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE S'APPROCHE DE MON MARI…

Devant la perte de contrôle de Lily, les infirmières accourèrent pour la maintenir en place. Elle continua à se débattre encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme totalement épuisée…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

- James, tu devrait faire une pause, si ça continue comme ça tu vas te tuer au travail. Regarde, je t'ai apporté à manger…

- Hum, ça m'a l'air bon!

Bellatrix prit James par la main et l'amena s'asseoir sur un tas de foin un peu plus loin. Ils mangèrent tout les deux tranquillement leur repas. Un peu après Bellatrix engagea la conversation.

- Ça doit être pénible de pas avoir sa femme à la maison, en tout cas pour moi c'est pénible de plus avoir mon mari…

- C'est sur qu'elle me manque beaucoup…

- Ça doit être dur surtout pour la libido…

- Tu m'étonne une femme qui parle de sexe!

- Ben quoi… si le bon dieu a fait en sorte que j'aime ça, il doit bien savoir que je vais en profiter un peu…

James sourit avec une drôle d'étincelle dans les yeux et s'approcha de Bellatrix…et le reste ne concerne que eux et les murs de la grange.

Le lendemain matin, James alla au confessional. Un nouveau prête venait d'arriver dans le village et il désirait voir tout le monde du village…

- Votre situation familiale est des plus étranges…

- C'est vrai, je vous l'accorde mon père, mais ma femme est vraiment malade et Bellatrix m'aide à la maison tout simplement.

- Peu importe, je veux que vous régulariser la situation au plus vite. Allez à Londres, faites le nécessaire, je veux que vos enfants retourne chez vous au plus vite!

- Je ferai ce qu'il faut mon père.

- Bien

Le vendredi qui suit, il alla donc à l'hôpital de Londres mais ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Sa femme n'était plus dans son lit, elle avait été transféré dans une chambre en isolement. Ses mains et ses pieds étaient attachés au lit. L'infirmière qui l'accompagnait regarda tristement sa femme.

- On a du l'attacher, elle a essayé de se couper le doigt pour enlever son alliance.

- James, c'est toi ? Tu es venu me chercher, tu vas me ramener à la maison ?

James ne lui répondit pas et s'en alla. Comme sa femme n'était pas en état de signer les papiers comme quoi il récupérait leurs enfants, il eut tout les droits les concernant. Donc, dès qu'il fut rentré, il alla chercher ses enfants. 3 ans…cela faisait trois longues années qu'il n'avait pas eu ses enfants à la maison et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'ils ne lui manquaient même pas ! Il commença par aller chercher Luna et Harry. Il les ramena chez lui et leur présenta Bellatrix, mais lorsqu'il revint avec Hermione et Lavande, les présentations furent beaucoup moins chalereuses…

- Alors c'est toi Hermione, c'est fou comme tu ressemble à ta mère, toi aussi t'as été gâté par la nature…

- Tu pourrais dire merci quand on te fais des compliments, la gronda son père.

- Merci…

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, James prit ses deux aînées et les emena en promenade pour leur expliquer un peu la situation.

- Bellatrix va rester avec nous, vous lui devez respect. Respecter la comme vous respecter votre mère.

- C'est pas ma mère, lui répondit Hermione.

- Fait pas ton insolente avec moi jeune fille !

- Papa, avant que tu t'énerve, dit Lavande, je vais te poser une question, une seule question bien simple et je veux que tu me réponde par oui ou par non. Est-ce que maman est morte ?

- Non

Après cette réponse pour le moins direct, Hermione partit en courant ce réfugier dans la maison. Son père voulut la suivre mais Lavande l'en empêcha en disant qu'elle s'en occupait elle-même. Elle monta dans leur chambre pour ensuite ce diriger vers ce qui semblait être un garde-robe mais qui était en réalité une pièce qui était presque aussi grande que la chambre. Elle y trouva Hermione coucher devant la grille d'aération qui donnait vu sur la cuisine. (nda : ceux qui ont vu le film devrait comprendre pour les autres je suis dsl mais je peux pas vraiment faire mieux !)

- Hermione…

- Il l'a déjà oublié, il a déjà oublier maman et elle ne va jamais revenir Lavande, jamais !

- Je sais, je sais…

Les deux sœurs restèrent ainsi un long moment à pleurer cette mère, si douce et si gentille, qu'elles ne reverraient jamais. Lorsqu'il fut l'heure de souper et que Bellatrix les appela, c'est à regret qu'elles descendirent. Elles prirent bien soin d'essuyer leurs yeux rougit pour pas que leur père remarque quoique ce soit. Le dîner se passa dans un silence des plus complet, aucun enfant n'osait le briser de peur de se faire réprimander. Après avoir manger tous le monde alla se coucher, sauf les parents. Le lendemain une rude journée d'école les attendait.

Le lendemain tout ce beau petit monde se leva au chant du coq. James alla reconduire ses enfants et ceux de Bellatrix à l'école et alla ensuite travailler. Ce jour là à l'école, c'était le jour où le curé passait dans les classes pour évaluer les connaissances des enfants. Il passait dans les classes pour vérifier si ils avaient bien appris leurs cathéchisme.

- Les parents se doivent de veiller à l'éducation de leurs enfants et de corriger leurs défauts, commença le prête.

- Les enfants se doivent d'accepter la punition quelqu'elle soit, car cela est pour leur bien, finirent ces derniers.

- Les… , dit Hermione avant de se taire.

- Oui mademoiselle, dit Severus Rogue, vous croyez peut-être connaître mieux que moi le cathéchisme ? Connaître mieux que moi les commandements de Dieu ?

- J'aime pas me faire parler sur ce ton là.

- Mademoiselle se permet de ne pas apprendre ses leçons et en plus de critiquer mon ton de voix. Je vais avoir une sérieuse discussion avec votre mère…

Le prête continua son sermon un long moment. Losque la fin des classes sonna ce fut la délivrance pour Hermione. Malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle l'attendait à la maison.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Je sais ce chapitre est très court mais si ça peut vous consoler le prochain devrait arriver rapidement. Un gros merci à ceux qui ont laissé des review ça fait toujours plaisir !


	4. Chapter 4

- Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour rendre hommage à une femme exceptionelle et une mère aimante. Lily Potter, née Evans nous a quittée pour rejoindre notre seigneur…

Hermione regardait le cercueil exposé devant l'autel. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère, si douce et gentille, venait de les quitter définitivement. Bien sûr, elle savait depuis longtemps que ce jour viendrait puisque sa mère était atteinte de tuberculose depuis maintenant deux ans, mais personne n'est prêt à ce genre de chose malgré le temps que l'on a pour l'accepter.

La messe se termina et tous les villageois se levèrent pour quitter l'église dans un silence des plus complet. Tous, non, James et Bellatrix restèrent assis dans leur banc ainsi que les enfants. Minerva, la mère de Lily, passa à côté du couple et s'arrêta.

- Une robe rouge à la messe de ma fille, vous êtes donc à ce point sans cœur , dit-elle.

Bellatrix la regarda avec un sourire en coin ce qui la fit enrager. Albus, son mari, dû la traîner hors de l'église pour l'empêcher de tuer cette ignoble femme sur le champs. Une fois les parents de sa défunte femme sortis, James se leva et s'approcha du prêtre en compagnie de Bellatrix.

- Nous sommes aujourd'hui réunit pour unir cet homme et cette femme dans les liens sacrés du mariage…

C'est ainsi qu'ils se marrièrent avec pour seuls témoins de cet engagement, habituellement si important, leurs enfants respectifs et le prêtre. Certe, ce mariage était très précipité, mais il faut comprendre que une femme habitant dans la même maison qu'un homme, sans être marier, était très mal vu.

(nda : Dans la réalité, le mariage a été célébré une semaine après les funérailles de Marie-Anne Caron, la véritable mère d'Aurore. Ceci est vraiment très rapide lorsque l'on sait que normalement une période de deuil est obligatoire, mais le prêtre ne voulant aucune situation familiale hors de l'ordinaire, les maria le plus rapidement possible.)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

L'hiver passa et laissa place au printemps. Le printemps égalait pour James retour au champs puisqu'il était agriculteur. Il possèdait une vingtaine de bêtes et un immense terrain se qui lui donnait énormément de travail et donc il était moins présent à la maison. Bellatrix devait donc s'occuper des enfants, de l'entretien de la maison et aussi s'occuper de la grange. De plus, elle était enceinte ce qui n'aidait guère pour effectuer ses tâches, elle comptait donc énormément sur l'aide des enfants plus vieux. Un jour, alors qu'elle lavait le plancher de la maison, elle vit Hermione rentrer dans la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, je vous avais dit de rester jouer dehors.

- J'avais soif, je suis venue me chercher à boire, repondit Hermione d'un ton froid.

- Hey, c'est pas une façon de parler à sa mère ça !

- Ma mère est morte.

La filette continua sa route vers la cuisine et ne remarqua pas sa belle-mère lorsqu'elle se leva pour aller chercher un éclat de bois en arrière du poele. Bellatrix s'approcha d'elle avec une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux et lui donna un énorme coup dans le dos. Le clou qui était planté au bout de la planche pénètra dans le dos de Hermione la faisant hurler de douleur.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

- AHHHHH

Les voisins des Potter qui passait proche de la maison entendirent le cri inhumain poussé par Hermione. Alice se tourna vers son mari et le regarda intensément.

- Frank, faut que j'aille voir ce qui se passe. C'est pas normal…

- Alice, ce qui se passe chez nos voisins ne nous regarde pas.

- Mais tu as entendu aussi bien que moi…

- C'est pas de nos affaires…

- Toi ça te fait peut-être rien, mais moi je vais voir.

- Alice, rentre à la maison tout de suite !

Alice le regarda quelques secondes, mais finit par abandonner et rentra à la maison le cœur lourd. Corriger un enfant était une chose courante, mais jamais elle n'avait entendu l'uns d'eux poussé ce genre de cri. C'était à croire que cette femme avait planté un couteau dans le corps d'un de ces enfants…

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Quelques jours plus tard, Bellatrix descendit au village pour aller faire quelques emplettes. Elle passa au magasin général tenu par le juge de paix du village, Arthur Weasley. Le rôle d'un juge de paix consistait à veiller au bon fonctionnement du village. Comme à l'époque il avait un commissariat de police que dans les grandes villes, il servait un peu de policier. Si un habitant avait une plainte à formuler, il allait s'adresser à Arthur. Les juges de paix n'avaient généralement aucuns diplômes spécifiques comme un juge, un policier ou un avocat, ils étaient nommés selon leur dévoument à leurs paroises et les services rendus, c'était des hommes fiables.

Bellatrix alla donc au magasin général. Elle acheta des aliments, mais aussi du parfum. Elle avait une passion pour l'eau de toilette et en achetait très souvent. C'est à croire qu'elle en aspergeais la maison, ce qui n'était pas faux. Elle détestait l'odeur de cette maison ou plutôt l'odeur de cette femme qui l'y avait eu avant elle. Si douce, si belle, si parfaite, toutes les qualités pour qu'une femme comme Bellatrix la déteste et cette enfant, Hermione, qui lui ressemblait tant, si elle pouvait mourir, elle serait bien la dernière à s'en plaindre. Sur ces pensées, elle paya ses achats et quitta le magasin. Les autres villageois présents, qui avait arrêté de parler lors de son entrée, recommencèrent à parler.

- Si elle continue à acheter de l'eau parfumé comme ça, elle va finir par ruiner James.

- Vous trouvez pas ça bizarre,vous, qu'elle en achète autant ? À croire qu'elle en met partout dans la maison.

- Moi, ce que je trouves bizarre, ce sont les cris qui sortent de cette maison là. C'est pas normal.

- Arrêter de faire vos commères, dit Arthur, ça nous regarde pas.

- Voyons Arthur, tu vas pas nous faire croire que ça te fait rien !

- Ça nous regarde pas, mais ça nous intéresse, reprit-il, c'est vrai que c'est bizarre.

- C'est pas toi le juge du paix du village, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je juge de la paix.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi tu vas pas voir toi ce qui se passe dans cette maison là.

- Pour le moment, je vois pas du tout ce que j'irais faire là-bas et je doute fortement que ça plaise à James que j'aille mettre mon nez dans ses affaires. Du plus, il n'y a personne dans ce village qui ne doit rien à James Potter, ce n'est vraiment pas le temps de nous le mettre à dos…

Les discussions continuèrent comme ça durant un long moment, mais personne ne se doutait de ce qui allait réellement arriver dans cette maison, personne ne pouvait ce douter une seule seconde que dans moins d'un an, la petite Hermione serait morte à cause du mauvais traitement qu'elle recevait. Non, personne ne s'imaginait encore l'horreur dans lequel elle vivrait, personne…

(nda : Maudit que c'est tentant de s'arrêter là mais ça serait vraiment, mais alors, vraiment trop court comme chapitre.)

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Un bon soir alors que James travaillait à la forge, Bellatrix alla le rejoindre pour lui parler d'Hermione. Jamais elle n'avait vu une enfant aussi arogante et aussi dure à élever, enfin selon elle car, oui, le fillette était têtue mais elle se comportait très bien, elle était très polie et respectait les règles, mais pour une femme jalouse comme l'était sa belle-mère, tout ce qu'elle faisait était considéré comme une erreur.

- James, peux-tu t'arrêter de travailler, j'ai à te parler.

- Ça peut pas attendre, tu vois bien que je suis occupé.

- Non, c'est à propos de ta fille.

- Laquelle ?

- Hermione.

James arrêta son travail et se tourna vers Bellatrix pour la regarder dans le yeux. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle venait se plaindre de Hermione et il se demandait bien qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu encore faire pour attirer la colère de son épouse.

- Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait cette fois ?

- Elle a encore refusé de faire ce que je lui demandait. Non, mais, ça ce peut tu être à ce point là désobéissante.

- On tire jamais rien de bon de l'alcool, mumura James pour lui-même.

- Pardon ?

- Le soir où elle a été conçu, ce soir là je l'oublirais jamais. Lily et moi on avait bu, beaucoup plus qu'on aurait du. J'ai eu la meilleure nuit que j'ai jamais vécu. À chaque fois que je vois Hermione, je repense à ça.

Bellatrix quitta un peu plus tard la grange avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux. Elle rentra dans la maison et monta directement à l'étage. Le grenier fesait presque la grandeur de la maison, à part la petite partie isolée, qui était très petite, il s'étendait sur toute la maison. La chambre des enfants était situé là, les lits des filles, faits avec des sacs en jûtes et remplit de pailles, étaient d'un côté de la pièce et ceux des garçons de l'autre. La femme se dirigea vers le lit d'Hermione, la saisi par le bras et l'amena dans la petite pièce isolée. Une pluie de coups s'abattie sur la pauvre petite qui essayait désespérément de se protèger avec ses bras. Elle pleurait et espèrait de toutes ses forces que cela s'arrête.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre côté de la porte, les enfants regardaient effrayés l'endroit où leur mère avait disparut avec Hermione. Ils entendaient les cris et les pleures de leur sœur et ne savaient pas quoi faire. Où plutôt, ils avaient peur de faire quelques chose parce que qui sait, peut-être que après ça serait leur tour. Bellatrix sortit de la pièce environ trente minutes plus tard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur les autres enfants qui avaient eu la bonne idée de faire semblant de dormir. Après son examen des lieux, elle redescendit en bas.

- Ça y est, elle recommence, je savais que ça pouvait pas durer éternellement, dit Drago, le fils de Bellatrix, tout bas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, demanda Harry.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que ça l'arrive et ce sera surement pas la dernière, bientôt ça va être notre tour, répondit-il.

- Elle est folle, complètement folle, murmura Lavande à elle-même.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Voilà pour le chapitre 3 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Comme vous avez pu le constater on vient d'entrer dans le sujet. Les prochains chapitres seront dans le même style, je crois pas aller trop loin dans la description de ce que Aurore a subit. Si jamais l'histoire d'Aurore vous intéresse beaucoup, écrivez-moi j'ai des choses qui pourrait vous intéressez et vous aider à comprendre. Merci pour les reviews ça fait toujours énormément plaisir, continuez de m'en envoyer !


End file.
